The Fox in Mating Season (LEMON One-Shot)
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: (REQUEST) Tomoe is in Mating Season for foxes, and the day is hot. Nanami learns this and immediately tries to help him. That just made him worse! Tomoe tries to keep distance from the girl he secretly loves but can those shorts stop him? SECOND LEMON. I suck at lemons... Do not read if you aren't a full-fledge pervert :D (Rated M for Lemonade Children! :3)


**HEHE. This is my second 'lemon' stories... This actually wasn't my idea, it was from my awesome, fabulous friend, Matt. :3 (She's a girl) and came up with this wonderful story. I was actually really excited to write it because there is a lack of sexy Tomoe stories! *facepalm* Well, enjoy it! I suck at lemons. Please forgive me. I had to throw away my girlyness and right as graphic as I could, as much as it made me flustered q.q**

 **I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

It was a hot, muggy day, and all of the mosquitoes were out dancing in the air. Nobody liked this day. Birds chirped in the scorching sun, and fresh forestry wafted around the shrine.

Especially Tomoe, who was in the most heat in all of them.

There is a season where foxes, especially male fox yokai, go through a season of heat. Unfortunately Tomoe was hit by this wave of heat.

The kitsune rested on the porch, lounging as his ears pressed flat to his messy-hair from being so hot. He was a familiar and it was shaming for him to have his yukata slit too down, exposing his toned, yet firm chest. Well, Tomoe didn't have a choice. His body changes were peaking by the second. Sweat glistened on his pale-white skin and his short, messy hair plastered to his skin.

Tomoe groaned, as the increasing heat was messing with his senses.

No one could see him like this, especially Nanami. He had to find an excuse to this ''heat''.

Tomoe stood up from his position and adjusted his slit-open yukata. He shook his hair into place and wiped off excess sweat with his yukata sleeve. It was disgusting to him that he had to be in this poor state and still keep his composure.

Tomoe sighed softly and slid open the shoji door.

The shrine was cooler, but did not help his own heat. Tomoe perked his ears suddenly. He heard Nanami humming to a song. That was not helping. Just hearing her light voice was painful for him.

The brunette was wearing comfortable red sport shorts and light white T-Shirt that loosely hung on her shoulders. It was a hot day, and Tomoe did not blame her... Curse those shorts anyway.

Nanami hummed and she took soft skips down the hallway. Her hair was in a messy high pony tail, and he had a good view of her neck. Oh how he just wanted to plunge his teeth into her soft skin...

Tomoe's gaze trailed down to her legs, were lightly covered by those shorts, exposing her slim, smooth legs. Oh crap. He had to stop thinking like this.

Tomoe felt something under his yukata try to rise up. Oh crap. He couldn't show himself to her at all!

He groaned quietly as it was getting tenser for him to manage his composure.

Nanami paused in her steps, and spun around, getting a glimpse Tomoe's back, walking towards the back shoji door.

She tilted her head and batted her chocolate eyes. ''Where are you going, Tomoe?'' She asks in a curious tone.

Tomoe felt himself gulp. Crap. The fox clenched his teeth and forced out a sneer. ''I'm going to the red light district. Not that it should concern you.''

The brunette blinked, and felt herself frown. _He's probably going to see those Tanuki girls again. They're pretty... But still..!_

Nanami sighed under her breath and slumped her shoulders, walking into the living area where Mizuki and Will o' wisps were.

* * *

The brunette slid under the Kotatsu and laid her elbow on the hard surface.

A jolly Mizuki turned his head toward his goddess. He playfully cooed, ''Nanami-Chan~! What's wrong?'' Mizuki scooted across from her giving a playful smile.

Nanami blinked, and simply brushed it off. ''It's nothing Mizuki.'' She mutters staring off at the T.V. trying to drop the subject.

Mizuki gave her a playful smirk. ''It's about Tomoe-Kun, right?'' His expression then turned into an intense glare.

Nanami winced, and laughed nervously. ''Tomoe? What's it gotta do about Tomoe..? Ha ha ha.. Yes it's about Tomoe...'' She stalled, but finally admitted as she twiddled her slender fingers.

Mizuki gave her a bright smile. ''Tomoe-Kun is in _heat._ So it would be normal that he would try to distance from you. That's why you shouldn't stay around pedos like him!'' He snickered.

Nanami blinked, then cocked her head at Mizuki. ''What's _heat_?'' Nanami questioned tapping her fingers on the wooden surface.

Mizuki smirked. ''Tomoe-Kun is a fox yokai, and a male. He goes through these hormonal seasons that makes him go nuts and want to rape people!'' He exaggerated dramatically, glaring at Nanami's expression that was still confused. ''Well you could say he is in the peak of mating season.'' The second shinshi hissed.

Then suddenly, Nanami turned a shade of red. ''W-Wha?'' She panicked, worried about Tomoe instead of being scared.

Mizuki smirked. ''Yes, that's why you should stay away from that wild fox! Snakes are cold-blooded, and have more control-'' Mizuki was cut off by Nanami rushing out of the room in a hurry.

''Thanks Mizuki I got to go now~!'' She shouted from her position.

The snake slumped in his seat. ''As always, Nanami-Chan..~''

* * *

Nanami felt a pang of jealousy go through her chest. _Why would he need to go to Red Light District! I won't allow him to go... But... AAAGH_

Nanami groaned as she made it towards the forest that was full of bugs and mosquitoes. She would be fearful of them but right now her priority was Tomoe.

Nanami's slender legs pushed out any leaves or stems in the way. It was hot and her shirt clung to her sweaty skin.

''Tomoe!'' She yelled in the forest, cupping her slender hands around her mouth.

Before she could wail in frustration, she saw two white ears.

Nanami's expression's brightened. ''Tomoe!'' Her steps ran towards the two ears, which were now twitching.

Tomoe whipped his head around. ''Nanami..?'' He murmured. Oh crap he wasn't ready to see her.

Nanami finally caught up to him as her smile widened in his presence.

The brunette laid her hands on her thighs and panted. After a breath, flung her head back into her usual posture with a relieved grin.

Tomoe stared at the girl. This is why Nanami should of stayed at the shrine. That shirt was too clingy and her shoulders were revealing. He felt his groin stir again. Damn that shirt.

Tomoe swished his body around only showing his back. ''What?! I told you to stay at the shrine. It's not your problem to be in my business.'' He narrowed his eyebrows as the heat was getting to his veins.

Nanami frowned, then laid her slender hand on his shoulder. ''Tomoe, I know you're in heat.'' She said in a light voice, not trying to sound too straight-foward.

Tomoe twitched his ears. He felt his vein pop when the image of that annoying snake popped up in his head. _Damn that stupid snake._

Nanami stood next to him and stared into his eyes. _No Nanami wrong move! Just leave me alone right now!_

''Why are you hiding it from me... It's something I should know so I can make sure it goes away...'' She trailed off, her chocolate orbs still meeting his lavender ones.

Tomoe moved his glance away from her.

Nanami pouted. ''Why are you acting so differently? I'm sure Mizuki was exaggerating it.'' Her voice rolled off her tongue.

Tomoe could feel her presence get closer to him and her scent was driving him crazy.

 _Nanami. Leave me alone..! This is for your own good._

Tomoe simply scowled. ''If you leave me alone, I'll go back to the shrine.'' He said in a low voice, pressure increasing in his lower region.

Nanami tilted her head and winced. ''O-Ok...'' She said, sighing and walking back to the shrine with a pout on her lips.

* * *

Tomoe had made it back to the shrine, but was greeted by Nanami.

Tomoe ignored her and as quickly as possible, he made it to his room, sliding the door shut and sliding down to the floor, laying his hand on his chest, letting his upper yukata fall, but his obi still holding the lower part.

Tomoe laid his hand on his head and moaned softly as his tail nudged back and forth.

 _That was a close one..._

Tomoe's hair was now messier and let his sweat glisten on his skin.

Images of Nanami still popped up in his head and immediately felt a bulge in his yukata.

Tomoe groaned and tried to clear his thoughts, but it was hard to in this state.

''Nanami...'' He trailed off softly as his erotic thoughts tried to fill up his head, imagining the fullness of her lips, and touching her skin in every corner and their bodies intertwined. No... He had to stop this. It was shameful as a familiar.

Tomoe groaned as his erection did not bother to go away.

More sweat covered his toned chest and he shook his hair of sweat, making it more messier as his ears pressed to his head.

Suddenly, a soft knock echoed Tomoe's room.

''Tomoe?'' Nanami's voice almost made Tomoe's heart skip a beat. Oh crap...

Tomoe groaned softly as his increasing bulge just stayed there when Nanami came.

''What?!'' He hissed at the girl behind the door.

Nanami frowned. ''Are you okay? Do you need anything...? I'm worried Tomoe.'' She said in a concerned, light voice only making Tomoe worse.

Tomoe's ears twitched. _You can help by leaving me alone Nanami!_

''I'm fine. Don't you have your human studies to do?!'' He forced out in a hiss as he groaned quietly.

Nanami blinked behind the door. ''I already finished it...'' She trailed off as she blushed behind the door.

Tomoe mentally cursed. ''Well, go do your god duties!'' He came up with another stall as sweat glistened on his skin.

Nanami pouted. ''I already did that! Tomoe! Just let me in!'' She protested, trying to slide the handle open.

Tomoe widened his eyes in shock. ''NO! NANAMI-'' Nanami opened the door with a concerned look, but then turned into flustered.

Tomoe laid against the wall with his chest exposed, with sweat encased all over him, not to forget the fact of the bulge in his yukata.

Nanami blinked, and walked closer to Tomoe.

Tomoe turned his head away from him and felt himself curse as his heat just increased.

''Tomoe... If you were in pain you just had to tell me... We can fix it!'' She pouted, but turned into a bright attitude.

Tomoe scoffed as his ear's twitched. ''It's not that easy, Nanami. Don't you see?! I'm in heat. You can't fix this unless you become my mate! And I know you don't want that... Don't you?!'' He hissed in a low raspy voice as his breath was getting steamier for him.

Nanami widened her eyes. ''M-Mate?'' She said as her expression was still concerned.

Tomoe growled. ''Yes. A mate. Now leave me be Nanami!'' He hissed.

Nanami nudged closer to him with a flushed expression. ''Well... Then, w-we can still fix that!'' She muttered as she sat next to him.

Tomoe widened his eyes. _No way... Nanami is too innocent..._

Tomoe's gaze trailed down Nanami's figure. She was poking at her fingers cutely and was an immediate turn on.

Tomoe's heart was beating rapidly, she was too close... Oh no.. _Forgive me Nanami..._

Tomoe hissed under his breath and pinned Nanami to the wall with hungry eyes.

Nanami widened her eyes but was stopped by Tomoe's lips touching hers.

She had no idea what to think...

Nanami finally gave in to the kiss and Tomoe fiercely kissed her, yet passionately.

Tomoe's tongue explored Nanami's mouth and growled in the kiss because of how sweet it was.

Nanami moaned in the kiss as his kanine's nipped at her plump bottom lip.

Tomoe wrapped his arms around her waist as his bulge poked into her inner-thighs.

Nanami moaned softly as Tomoe licked her lips and drove himself more into her, receiving a slight whimper.

''I warned you..'' He growled as he buries his face in her neck, driving him nuts from her soft skin.

Tomoe drags his hot tongue just above her collar bone receiving a slight shiver. He smirks, then digs his teeth into her skin, drawing out a little blood.

Nanami gave a strong face, even though it hurt a bit.

Tomoe licks up the remaining blood and continues to give light hickeys over her milky skin, making Nanami moan softly, as much to Tomoe's pleasure.

Tomoe slides his hand down her exposed shoulder, feeling her smooth skin only making Nanami blush.

Tomoe pushes her to the floor, him on top of her as her lust-filled eyes showed the upmost warmth.

He then creeps his hand under the light shirt, giving Nanami goosebumps as his long nails slide softly against her stomach.

He meet's her breasts, but were blocked by a bra. He rips open the shirt only making Nanami pout. He smirks at her reaction, then removes the bra. Self-conscious, Nanami shields her chest with her hands with a flustered face.

Tomoe's breath meets her ear. ''You're mine now, no need to hide.'' He purrs in a low, raspy voice only making Nanami whimper slightly as it makes him even more eager.

He holds onto her wrists slightly and opens up, revealing her breasts. Her breasts weren't big, nor small. They were just right and felt good in his hands. Her tips immediately hardened as the cold-air hit them.

Nanami moaned as Tomoe flicked his tongue over her pert nipple, a hot sensation pooling in her core. He continued to lick her breasts as he received pleasuring moans from the girl under him.

Tomoe groaned softly as she wrapped her legs around him, their bodies barely separated.

The kitsune planted a soft kiss in the valley of her breasts, then trailing off to her lower region.

Nanami feels butterflies in her stomach as his nail traces her short's elastic, and that sneaky smirk on his face.

The kitsune slips down her red shorts, only revealing her lacy white panties. **(That's a funny word, haha, ''panties'' ^^)**

Tomoe's aching erection throbs against her leg, as he lays his slender finger on her womanhood.

''You're soaking, Nanami'' He purred with his lavender eyes, his tail wagging.

Before Nanami could pout at his comment, she moaned as he applied pressure to his finger, as her thighs curled inwardly.

Tomoe smirked at the reaction, then slid the underwear down her slim legs. She shuddered as the fabric was gone and leaving her completely open.

Tomoe licked his lips as he stared at the woman under him.

He leaned in and held Nanami's hips. He brushed a slender finger over her wet folds, as Nanami whimpers in a moan at the touch.

Nanami slightly pouted when she found out how teasing he was, but of course she was occupied with a rolling moan coming out of her mouth.

Tomoe smirked and was completely intoxicated by her lovely scent. He groaned softly and massaged her rosy clit with his finger, careful not to poke her with his nail. **(That would hurt... crap don't mind me this is so awkward)**

Nanami bucked her hips as it simply wrecked her internally just from the pleasing touch. She gave out a loud moan as he stuck a finger inside of her.

He perked his ears at this reaction and continued to massage her clit while sticking another finger in her.

Nanami held onto Tomoe's shoulders as she swore she will was going to burst from pleasure.

''T-Tomoe... I'm gonna-'' She whimpered as she gave out on his fingers, him licking her sweet juices with his tongue.

Tomoe smirked at the taste and seductively purred.

Nanami flushed as he untied his obi, his lower yukata falling to the ground, exposing his manhood, which was throbbing.

The brunette almost gasped. She never saw this before and now that she did, it was big.

Tomoe smirked as he nudged her with his palms, laying her back on the ground

He hovered over her with her soft thighs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself.

''This may hurt, Nanami.'' He whispered as he gave her light kiss on the lips.

Nanami closed her eyes, and laid her hands on his shoulder.

Tomoe began to push in the tip of his member as Nanami slightly cringed. It would be alright.. She hoped.

Nanami pursed her lips as he was getting deeper into her.

The girl cringed, and felt a little tears come out of her eyes. Tomoe gave her warm eyes and held her cheeks, giving her a passionate kiss.

After a moment, Nanami shuddered as pleasure shot through her.

''Tomoe, move'' She whimpered impatiently as she panted her breath.

Tomoe nodded slightly and thrusted out, then in. He groaned as the feeling of her tightness engulfed him.

''Nanami'' He moaned as he pushed deeper into her womb, the girl arching her back as pleasure filled her.

''Ah.. Tomoe!'' She moaned as she swore he felt him harden in her, causing her to contract even more.

Tomoe groaned as she dag her nails into his shoulder.

He thrust faster and deeper into her, shattering the girl in pleasure.

Sweat encased their bodies as Tomoe leaned in and kissed her fiercely, yet passionately as the pleasure increased.

Nanami screamed in pleasure as she felt herself coming to the limit.

''Tomoe...AH I'm gonna..!'' She moaned as his length penetrated her deeper.

The fox groaned. ''Me too, Nanami..!'' He panted as he was reaching his limit.

Nanami whimpered as she felt herself moan louder than ever, combined with Tomoe's.

Tomoe emptied out his seed into her womb as she panted. He pulled out his length and rolled over beside her, a wide grin on his face.

''Nanami, you know what?'' He gasped as he turned his glance over to her.

Nanami blinked with a blush on her face. ''What?''

''You're my one and only mate.'' He whispered, kissing her on the forehead as he wraps a haori over them, then glancing at his bite marks on her neck.

Nanami smiled. ''I guess that means I love you...'' She said as her eyes bored into his.

Tomoe held her closer, and whispered. ''I love you too.''

* * *

 ***Blushing hard* ASDFGHJKL -Tsuki has stopped working.**

 **WOOH! This is my second lemon, don't judge me I suck at lemons, but if you could help me with them that would be great since I suck! :D Review if you enjoyed it! Even though I know most of you are perverts! Just like me! :D**


End file.
